Wishes of Love
by Nikki Lady of the Western Lands
Summary: Cursed and confused what can she do when accusations are against her about fooling around with Sesshomaru.. but he life is in danger and how can she fall in love with Inuyasha bringing Kikyou to be his mate? SessKag R
1. They are One person

**1OK SO I JUST HAD A GREAT IDEA FOR A STORY SO NOW I WILL BE WORKING ON FOUR STORIES...all at the same time.. Yeah... I know... I'm crazy... but what ever...**

**DISCLAIMER: no... I don't own them and every time you make me say this... I die a little inside...**

**Nikki: ok ok so I know someone is going to have an issue with the fact that I have four incomplete stories that I'm trying to update all at once.. But hey, I like a challenge... and when I get an idea I have to start writing, and I got an idea while watching TV and studying for my finals tomorrow... so I stopped everything and grabbed my laptop...**

**So here I go... ok?**

**Wishes of Love and Trust...**

* * *

**Losing my Mind?**

* * *

Love... love is when you give yourself whole-heartedly to someone... when you give them your heart and you just prey to God that they don't break it...

The hanyou was so very confused... He knew that he was once very much in love with Kikyou... and though she is dead... he still loves the shell that walks around the Earth... but then there is Kagome.. He didn't love her... but her did like her, and being the rather ignorant hanyou that he is, he didn't see any issues leading them both on til he discovered who he was truly in love with...

The miko... the living miko that is... recently turned 19... she gave up everything to help Inuyasha four years ago, and she'd do it again... the confused girl wanted nothing more than to help find the jewel that she broke... but what had kept her by his side for the past four years... she couldn't even answer that if she wanted to... she was a very lost little miko...

Sango walked into Kaede's hut and saw Kagome sitting there, alone...thinking... "Kagome, Inuyasha wanted me to come get you he said we have to leave again.." she received no answer "Kagome... you deserve someone who loves you for who you are, and who's just as nice as you..."

"I know" she whispered "lets just go..."

They got up and walked out to meet the rest of the group. And they departed the relatively safe village, and all was seemingly calm until...

"INUYASHA... I SENSE A DEMON WITH JEWEL SHARDS... ITS HEADED RIGHT FOR US..."

A giant Caterpillar like bug with glowing green eyes rushed towards the group of friends...

They all fought and were winning easily then Kagome positioned to fire a sacred arrow right towards its abdomen, where she had sensed the shards... as the arrow pierced its stomach it growled out "I curse you bitch..." then the Caterpillar exploded in a wave a greenish purple goo and yellow and black flesh... everyone dodged it except for Kagome...who got completely covered in the muck... She managed to crawl through it to get the jewel shards before she fainted...

Later she woke up, she'd been washed and put in her pajamas and wrapped in a blanket... most likely by Sango.

She had an absolutely splitting headache. She slowly sat up and stared at the fire, then at her friends... she all the sudden felt worried for no reason and a voice played trough her head _'thank Kami she's awake, she's been out for hours...'_ the voice sounded like Sango, but Sango wasn't talking... then she felt warmth a caring but what went through her head didn't make her feel warm _'ok she's awake... good now I can go... I don't think Kikyou will wait for me much longer...'_

Inuyasha got up "I'm... going to go scout the forest and make sure that its safe to be here..."

"Inuyasha... Osuwari... OSUWARI!!"

Kagome felt herself becoming angry and confused.._'what the fuck was that for?_'.. something weird was going on...

She looked at Inuyasha but he was still in the ground.. he couldn't have said that... 'what's going on?' 

Then she felt something else... pure contempt for ones self... a voice growled through her head _'what an idiot half breed even his human wench could tell he was lying'_

The voice sounded oddly familiar... '_why would he choose something dead over a living person... that's just stupid... humans are disgusting, but if he is going to choose one... the obvious choice is that wench... I mean that...Kikyou is made of clay... what a moron... I mean...that girl... is gorgeous... for a human that is...'_

Kagome looked around for the source of... what had she been hearing?... thoughts?... ok she searched for the source of the thoughts...

Her headache was getting worse... it was hard to deal with all their... thoughts and feelings... she was so concentrated on not passing out from her splitting headache that she didn't notice Inuyasha get up and sneak away...

_'Poor bitch... she'd be better off if she just forgot that hanyou even existed... too bad though... she should find someone else to follow like a puppy...'_

'I don't follow him like a puppy' she thought as she got up and bent over to pick up her bag... but as she was bent over she froze in place...

_'__What is that bitch wearing' _on of her hand immediately went to her ass... she was wearing her pajama shorts... and they were definitely short... she grabbed her bag and quickly stood back up..._ 'pity_' she went and sat down searching for her Advil a blush very obvious on her face...

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango was worried... she knew... she could feel it

"Oh nothing... I just have a headache" she pulled out a small bottle and a canteen of water... "yes, I found it..."...

"Found what Kagome?"

"My headache medicine" she pulled two bluish-green pills and closed the bottle... She popped the pills in her mouth and chased them down with water...

Sango simply nodded...

Kagome laid down resting her head... she knew who's thoughts were running through her head... but she didn't feel like confronting him at the moment... she liked listening to him thinking of her... it was calming as she tried to rest so her headache slowly lessened... but why was HE thinking of her...

She just laid there listening to random thoughts about how stupid all of them were... and how much he hated Inuyasha she kept sensing pain then self contempt for letting him acknowledge his own pain... she listened to him for what seemed like forever... his voice made her calm..she couldn't explain it... she should be terrified... but once she realized that everyone was asleep and Inuyasha wouldn't be back for hours if not til the morning...she slowly got up her headache was almost completely gone she walked a few feat into the forest and looked up into a tree

_'If you don't move, the bitch wont see you... she's just a human...'_

"Come down... I'm not an idiot... I've known you were up there for a while now..."

He sighed and hoped down, slightly stumbling when his full weight hit his legs but he quickly regained his composure...

She bowed... "Sesshomaru"

He nodded "why didn't you tell the others I was here... if you truly knew I was here you should have raised the alert"

"I know your hurt Sesshomaru... I can sens...I mean...I can see the blood seeping through your clothes..." she lied... she couldn't tell him that she could mysteriously hear thoughts "what happened Sesshomaru..." she cared about everyone... even if she didn't like them...

"It's none of your business miko... why should you care... you should be worried that your mate left to be with a dead bitch..."

"Sesshomaru... I care about everyone... and so you are going to tell me what happened and I am going to help... as you said.. I am a miko... and further more I AM NOT Inuyasha's mate... nor do I plan to be..." she resisted the urge to yell knowing that it would wake her comrades...

"I was attacked... and I don't want your help... I doubt you could help me anyway..."

She smirked and pushed him to the ground... she planed on him landing on his back and her quickly forcing him to let her help him...but he grabbed her arm as she pushed him, causing her to land on top of him... he grunted in pain and she blushed like crazy...

_'She's trying to be careful not to hit my wound..._' he looked at her. _'She looks good from this angle... for a ..human that is...'_

Her blush increased as she put her hands on either side of him and lifted herself up and sat on his waist just below his stomach... if you were just walking in.. It would look like she was straddling him... she looked at his stomach where he had bled through his shirt... trying to ignore... his thoughts...

_'Looks like she's used to being in that position...'_

She got redder... if that was even possible... "I'm going to help you, cause I'll feel like shit if you bleed to death" she said as she undid his shirt and opened it to reveal a huge cut straight across his stomach... it was really deep...

Sesshomaru just grunted and looked away...

"Sesshomaru... don't move... I'll go get my supplies..." she ran faster than he thought was possible and came back with a ghastly looking yellow bag

She sat beside him and pulled out various supplies...

_'Pity... I liked her better in the other position...'_

Her blush returned as she felt his slight arousal and heard his thoughts...

_'Damn miko... she shouldn't affect me like this... its only because of my wounds... I'm just weaker from my wounds... I don't find her attractive... damn... not working...'_ he thought trying to regain composure...

She opened a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.. And a rag... she drenched the rag in the smelly liquid... "Sesshomaru this might sting a bit..." she cleaned the wound and watched him try not to wince... "I'm sorry Sesshomaru... it'll clean the wound and fight off infection... that way you can heal faster..." as she finished she watched the wound foam from the hydrogen peroxide... this time the demon lord did wince... she apologized again "I'm sooo sorry..."

She then grabbed disinfecting/pain soothing cream and gauze and cloth and medical tape... once the foaming stopped she poured copious amounts of the cream into her hand and whispered "this should help with the pain and help prevent scaring..." Sesshomaru merely nodded...

'I would hate to see such perfect skin scarred...' she thought

_'Why does she care so much about me'_

'Why do I care so much?... he's the enemy...'

After she finished with the cream she cut a piece of gauze into a shape larger that the cut and placed it over the wound. She used the medical tape to secure it in place... "Sesshomaru-sama... could you stand up please... I need to wrap this cloth around your-" he stood up before she could finish... she blushed as she walked closer with the bandage like cloth in her right hand, she reached her arms around him and pulled in around him and closed it in front towards the side securing it with more tape... she stood there staring at it... still uncomfortably close to him... "I'm done Sesshomaru..." but neither of then moved

_'She smells really good... like cherry blossoms..'_

Kagome blushed and looked up at him...

(((random fact... I just left my computer for two hours to watch _From Hell_ with my sister... I ate banana pudding... so I'm a bit hyper and sugar high-ish... so if it's a little random... sorry...)))

"Inuyasha's coming... go back to your friends and sleep... do not tell him you helped me... for it was, after all, unwanted... and I do not feel like being judged by a half breed..." when he moved she saw him wince... 'his wound must still hurt'... she thought as she pressed a finger to his stomach... "trust me" she whispered her finger glowed and she smiled... it would heal within an hour...

"Why not do that in the first place, miko?"

"Cuz, it makes me a bit..." her knees gave out and Sesshomaru caught her "...dizzy" she said as she slowly walked back to camp she turned "your welcome... ice lord..." she smiled and continued to her camp which wasn't far at all and quickly got into her sleeping bag... she heard Inuyasha and she pretended to sleep...

_'Fucking bitch... makes me go all the way there just to see her and all we do is talk... blah blah blah... how do I know you love me... blah blah blah... kill Kagome... blah if you wont kill Kagome, then I at least want to join your group... I don't trust you with that whore... blah blah blah... meet me tomorrow... how am I supposed to tell them that... 'hey guys my dead girl friend is going to join our group now...' that'll go great...'_

Kagome was upset... but she decided to sleep it off and approach it tomorrow that was until she heard a growl from Inuyasha... _'I smell Sesshomaru'.._. 'shit I thought he left... fuck' Inuyasha started sniffing around to find the source of the scent... the he looked at Kagome and sniffed... he kicked her lightly in the side to 'wake her up'

She sat up and rubbed her eyes... "hmm, what do you want Inuyasha... it isn't morning yet.."

"Don't play with me bitch... what were you doing with my brother..."

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about... we haven't seen Sesshomaru in months... you know that..."

"You smell like you just got back from being all over him..." he sniffed her entire body "your whole body smells like him..." he looked down "your WHOLE body smells like him Kagome.. What were you doing while I was gone...?" _'She even smells like him down there... what the fuck..._'

'Fuck from when I was sitting on him... fuck fuck fuck... I don't even know what to say'

"Whore..."

"Well Inuyasha, where did you go... you look dirty like you were rolling around in mud... or maybe it was clay..."

"Don't change the subject bitch... I don't need you... your just a shard detector... and Kikyou could do it if I wanted her to... so tell me the truth or leave..."

"I didn't do anything with your brother... especially not what your thinking..." she walked towards the forest.

"Where do you think your going bitch?"

"To see Kaede.. Not that its your business anyways..."

With that she left knowing that they hadn't really traveled that far...

Once she was far enough from camp she looked around and whispered.. "Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru... I know your still nearby..." He jump wordlessly from a tree...

"I'm guessing you heard what happened..."

"Yes..."

"Well I need to ask you a favor"

"Which is?"

"I was wondering if you could take me to the village outside of Inuyasha's Forest... I'm still pretty tired... and I can't ask Inuyasha... I don't want him to know why I have to see Kaede..."

"Fine" he lifted her up and flew towards the village "why do you need to see the miko?"

"Something's wrong with me..."

He looked away... "Which is?"

"I've been hearing other people's thoughts Sesshomaru... and feeling their feelings... and my head hurts because of it... I want her to make it stop..."

"I see"

Soon they landed and she walked into an all too familiar hut with Sesshomaru in tow...

"Kaede... I'm sorry its so late... but I need your help"

"What's wrong my child..."

--Insert crap about the demon and "I curse you" and thoughts and headaches and Inuyasha basically telling her to leave... and shit like that here– ((basically everything that's happened so far))

"Ahhh... my poor child, you've been cursed to be an empath... lets check my books and scrolls I'm sure we can find something"

They searched for hours and found that she could do one of two things...

"Kagome.. Unfortunately... there is only one real cure... you could just live with it... and hope that the constant intrusions into your mind don't destroy you... or you... have to find a mate..."

Kagome's jaw dropped... "how would a mate... change anything?"

"Well... not just any mate... you have to love each other and the forces that take place during the.. Mating will over come the curse that is placed on ye..."

"FUCK"

"Kagome..." Kaede didn't know what to say... "I'm sure you'll find someone..."

"How long... do I have"

"Depends how long you can handle the pain..."

Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru "Please take me back to my friends"

He nodded and they left the hut. He lifted her up and they started to fly...

"You'll be fine... Inuyasha will mate you and it'll be like nothing ever happened"

"No Sesshomaru... I don't love him... and he doesn't love me.. I heard him thinking about how to tell us that he didn't really need me and Kikyou was joining us..."

She started to cry and buried her head in his chest... she soon fell asleep. He wrapped his tail around her for warmth because she was still wearing shorts and a t-shirt...

_'She's really scared... Inuyasha is going to make it worse... at least she has that human wench to comfort her...'_ he thought... knowing she was asleep and couldn't hear him...

H approached the camp.. His brother wasn't there so he walked over to the demon slayer saying simply "take care of her" he placed her on her sleeping bag and flew away.

Sango was just going to let her sleep... that is till Inuyasha arrived with Kikyou in his arms... he put her down and went over to Kagome... "Kagome... wake up"

She rolled over and mumbled "hmm not now Sesshomaru... we can't be there yet..."

"Bitch..."

She shot straight up "oh.. Hi Inuyasha" she tried to sound innocent...

_'Goddamn bitch has been with my brother... going to Kaede's my ass...'_

"Where the fuck did you really go Kagome?"

"I went to Kaede's..."

Inuyasha slapped her "Don't even try to lie to me I can smell my brother all over you"

"Take a better sniff dumbass..."

He did and was shocked... he smelled Sesshomaru... Salt water... fear and Kaede...

Everyone was at a loss for words... except for the clay bitch...

"You were worried she'd be upset but look she already moved on to your brother"

"That's not true... I needed to get to Kaede's as soon as I could and he was there and and he got me there faster..."

"And why did you need to see my sister so quickly?" the clay bitch spoke harshly...

"That demon we killed cursed me to be an empath... I've been able to hear everyone's thoughts and feel their feelings since yesterday when I woke up... its been giving me splitting headaches and I needed help..."

Sango interrupted the attack on Kagome "What did she say Kagome..."

"That I can live with it and hope that it doesn't... destroy me... or I can find a mate whom I love and who loves me and the bond will break the curse..." she started to cry

"Oh Kagome" Sango hugged her

"Sango... I'm gonna die aren't I??"

Kagome felt anger and turned to kikyou...

"How long did it take you to make that up... don't you see, Inuyasha... she was probably fucking your ass of a brother and needed to lie so you didn't throw her out on her ass"

"He's a half demon you dumbass... if I wasn't a virgin anymore he'd be able to smell it..."

"Ugh... you bitch... don't talk to me like that"

"Sorry I forgot... I shouldn't be mean to an old clay hag... tell me... what's it like to be made of dirt? The sex must suck... mm suck... I'm sure you know all about that"

"At least I'm getting some..."

"Yeah cuz you're a WHORE!"

"Inuyasha doesn't complain..."

"Yeah... cuz he knows that no one else would fuck him"

"STOP YELLING... Kagome is in trouble.. What should we do?"

Kagome fell to her knees "I don't love anyone Sango... I'm gonna die... who wants to enter a relationship with someone who could die... no one is gonna wanna get to know me..."

It was silent for a moment and Kagome got up... "I'm going to take a bath"

She grabbed her bag and started to walk when she realized Sango was planning to come "Sango... I think I need to be alone... your worrying is enough to drive me crazy... thanks though..." she walked silently away and found the lake... she changed into her swim suit and jumped in...

_'Absolutely breath taking'_

"Ugh... Sesshomaru... come out..."

"Grrr Wench..."

She could tell he was kidding... which was weird for Sesshomaru...

"Did you need something Sesshomaru?..."

"Hmm, I was going to check on the situation with your empathy..."

"Well the clay whore said it was a lie and that I was obviously sleeping with you... what a dumbass... like you'd ever sleep with me... last time I checked I was still human..."

"Indeed"

"Ugh"

"What"

"You and your 'I've got a stick up my ass' attitude..."

"Watch it, I've killed people for such insolence..."

"I bet you have... you kill for a lot of pointless things..."

_'Bitch... she isn't aloud to be gorgeous and strong and ugh... fuck she can hear me...'_

She ignored it and dived back under the water... she reemerged and said "Hey Sesshomaru... come here..." she walked towards the edge of the bank to meet him... without warning she placed her hands on his shoulder and it glowed in moments his arm was back. She released his shoulder and stared at his eyes... his perfect golden eyes, she'd always thought that he and Inuyasha had the same eyes... what a fool she'd been... his eyes were absolutely captivating...

She was very tired and felt herself leaning against Sesshomaru for support, but she never stopped looking at his eyes... and then it happened... no one to this day knows who started it.. But they were kissing... she wrapped her arms around his neck as she grew even more tired but they didn't stop kissing... they were frozen there... in time for those moments. Kagome's head no longer hurt... she looked at the golden eyes that were looking deep into her soul... he wrapped his arms around her waist... they broke the kiss and just stayed like that for a while, both confused, both shocked...she laid her head on he's chest... then they heard it...

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING KAGOME!?!?!?!?!?"

Her head was suddenly throbbing and she passed out in the Youkia's arms...

She woke up the next day to shouting... one person shouting at a very calm and collected demon..

"What the fuck were you doing with her?!"

No answer

"Why the fuck are you still here"

No answer

The demon got up and walked over to Kagome... and thought..._'cover your ears and clear your mind... focus on a happy memory and take more of your headache medicine'_ he handed her the yellow bag she always carried around.He pitied the girl...not only was she a weak human, but she's cursed and his dumbass brother was bringing a dead girl to be his mate...

She nodded as Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha... "I suggest you take care of this girl... she isn't well, as I'm sure she told you... calm down.. She can feel your anger... how would you feel if that miko died? Or would you just block it out and fuck your whore... filthy half breed..."

Kagome's eyes watered... Sango rushed over and helped her up leading her away from the camp and anger and worry and bitchiness (you know... from the clay whore)

"Kagome are you feeling better?"

She nodded

"Kagome... Inuyasha was shouting something about you and Sesshomaru kissing, what happened?"

"I don't know..."

"Did you kiss him?"

"No"

"Did he kiss you?"

"No"

"Well, if you guys kissed... someone had to start it"

"I don't know... I fixed his arm and then we were kissing and then there was yelling and then it was dark" she looked to the ground... "I don't know what happened Sango.. Ok?"

_'Poor Kagome...'_

Kagome sighed and began to sing under her breath... "They are one person, they are two alone, the are three together, they are for each other..."

"Are you glad you kissed him?"

"I don't know... I just know that for those moments... all the pain stopped..."

"Just be careful ok?''

Kagome felt a pain in her stomach... 'crap... I must be starting my period soon... that sucks ass'

"I have to go back and get my bag..."

She and Sango walked into the campsite and both the demons heads turned towards her...

_'She's in heat... fuck...'_ Sesshomaru's voice rang through her head

She was confused... "Sesshomaru could you come with me for a second?"

He nodded and followed...

"Sesshomaru... heat? What does it mean?"

"Well... its usually the prime time for a bitch to get pregnant..."

"Why is that 'Fuck'?"

"Because... the scent it causes... attracts demon males, triggering... their...primal urges..."

"Wow that is Fuck..."

Sesshomaru's eyes became speckled with red... "Kagome we should go back to the others..."

She placed a hand on his shoulder "what's happening?"

"I'm sorry Kagome..."

He looked scared...

"Run...please... run far and fast"

But it was too late, she didn't get away in time... his eyes were red... she was pinned to a tree and about ready to cry...

"Sesshomaru stop... please"

'Maybe its like when Inuyasha changes...'

"Sesshomaru...Sesshie... please" she never stopped looking in his eyes... "Please listen..Its Kagome... please I'm not mad just please listen..." his eyes had specks of gold again. But he gripped her arms, drawing blood... she didn't know what to do so she leaned up and pressed her lips to his and watch as his eyes changed back, and she pulled away...

She ran back to the camp and tried to pretend it didn't happen... 'well he tried to warn me...' she thought desperately trying to ignore everyone's worried looks 'gah.. My life sucks... how the hell can I find a mate...?

**REVIEW...please... do you like it? Do you hate it?**


	2. They are Two Alone

**DISCLAIMER: If Sesshomaru was real I'd fight as many bitches as it took to own him... but he isn't real... so don't bother suing me... you wouldn't be able to get anything... I don't have much...**

**REVIEWS:**

**Golden-Eyed-Girl... thanks very much for your support, I hope this is soon enough..**

**Solaira... Thanks soo much for the information... I used to know that stuff but it slipped through my mind... I'm glad you like the story, and I'm sorry for making that mistake...**

**Kitsune Diva... thanks... writing this was more fun than studying for finals...**

**Tajia (Anon.) I really happy that you like the story so far... I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Anime Manga Godness... thanks... you were my first review for this story... yay you!**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I'm again... on a sugar rush...**

**I apologize for my Empath mistake... she would also have to be a telepath... so I'll just refer to it as her curse... instead of using either terms... I don't wanna be wrong...**

* * *

**Wishes of Love

* * *

**

**Tears of uncertain apologies...**

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

But it was too late, she didn't get away in time... his eyes were red... she was pinned to a tree and about ready to cry...

"Sesshomaru stop... please"

'Maybe its like when Inuyasha changes...'

"Sesshomaru...Sesshie... please" she never stopped looking in his eyes... "Please listen..Its Kagome... please I'm not mad just please listen..." his eyes had specks of gold again. But he gripped her arms, drawing blood... she didn't know what to do so she leaned up and pressed her lips to his and watch as his eyes changed back, and she pulled away...

She ran back to the camp and tried to pretend it didn't happen... 'well he tried to warn me...' she thought desperately trying to ignore everyone's worried looks 'gah.. My life sucks... how the hell can I find a mate...?

**THIS TIME...**

Kagome sat in the corner of the camp site.. Vigorously applying Head On directly to her forehead... (I hate that commercial by the way... but I love the product)... she was wrapped in blankets and trying to block out the bickering around her... Inuyasha was being a bit of an ass... Sango and Miroku were really mad at him... Shippou was scared for his mother figure... they still hadn't come up with a plan yet for how to find her a mate... and it was becoming obvious that she couldn't live with it... there is no way she could stay like this and stay sane for too much longer...

"**WHAT**!? I thought... maybe some good news would cheer everyone up..."

"Kagome is in real danger and you thought" Miroku did an Inuyasha impression and looked like a pompous ass "Hey guys... here's some good news... Kikyou's gonna be my mate..." He took a breath "was a good thing to say?

Sango resisted the urge to laugh at the face Miroku made... "Yeah, why were you surprised when Kagome wasn't happy"

"Happy or not... it wasn't fair.."

"We'd probably be a bit more supportive if you had better timing..."

"Feh"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP EVERYONE**" Kagome shouted angrily... "Inuyasha... I'm sorry I wasn't happy maybe 'eww you have to screw that thing' wasn't the best response but you don't have to whine about it for **TWO HOURS**"

Kagome had no one to talk to... everyone was too emotional... the only 'emotionless' one had left... She hadn't seen Sesshomaru since what happened in the forest... She wasn't worried about him... she knew he could take care of himself... she'd just rather talk to him... cause Sango gets more and more worried as the hours go by...Kagome gave up...

'Ugh... my head is killing me... my stomach feels like I just got stabbed... **_FUCK_**... cramps suck enough on there own... Kami... why did you do this to me?' Kagome looked around at her friends and sighed 'I have to get the fuck away from their emotions...'

She walked into the forest with Kirara, her bag. Her blankets... and her bow "I'm making my own, smaller camp... I won't be far..."

"But Kagome..." Sango's voice trailed off...

"I'm sorry...but its killing me to listen to everything..."

Kagome walked into the forest until her thoughts became her own and she felt calm... She sat up camp in the small clearing around her...

"Kirara... can you transform please and find me some fire wood?"

Kirara nodded and walked away.

By the time Kirara got back Kagome had made a makeshift bed and was setting up an area for the fire...

After the fire was started Kagome set up a barrier around the clearing and she and Kirara laid down to sleep...It was calming... she thought 'maybe as long as I keep a distance at night and only travel with them during the day... maybe... just maybe... I'll be ok for a while...'

((Ugh I thought I was gonna get to type all night... but I have rehearsal for three hours... crap!))

((ok... so I know this like breaks the story... but I just walked to rehearsal in a snow storm and then they told me that they called my friend to say that they didn't need me or her... but she hasn't had a phone in months... luckily I got a ride back home... but I'm sooo pissed...))

But when she woke up her head hurt again... she looked around... her friends weren't there... they were still at the camp site they had made... but she could still hear their thoughts... she guessed that the distance she could read thoughts from must've increased... (Duh Kagome..)

'Fuck... I just need to get away for a while..' Kagome started packing her bag after swallowing three Advil... 'my head feels like its going to explode... or implode or whatever heads would do...'

Kagome slowly walked toward where her friends were waiting for her...

"Sango..." she whispered, her voice chiming through her head making it hurt worse... "I think I should go back to see Kaede... my head... it hurts worse every day... every hour... every minute... there must be something I can do to... at least slow it down... Sango.. I'm sorry.. But I have to leave..."

"Oh no bitch you aren't going anywhere... you have a job to do... we have to find those shards"

"Inuyasha you have your whore who can find the shards til I can come back..." Kagome near shouted... she turned back towards Sango "I'm gonna borrow Kirara ok? I'll send her back with news ok?"

"Of course Kagome..."

"Thank you Sango... I'll see you soon..." she turned towards Shippou and then looked back at Sango "Please take care of Shippou til I come back ok?"

"Of course.. You didn't even have to ask..."

Kagome mounted Kirara and flew off into the sky, headed towards Kaede's village...

She landed and quickly covered her ears in an attempt to block out the thoughts of the villagers... she rushed into the hut that she had been in many, many times... the hut that belonged to Kaede... but when Kagome walked in to the main room of the hut she didn't see Kaede... she immediately panicked..

"**FUCK**...fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck..." she half shouted

"Calm down my child... it is not proper for a miko to act in such ways... no matter _what _the situation" Kaede's voice chimed through the room as she entered from one of the smaller back rooms...

"I'm very sorry Lady Kaede... I just... between my head and now my stomach... and Inuyasha and Kikyou... and Sango's so worried about everything... and Shippou is scared to death and I'm pretty sure I'm losing my mind... and I just... I need help Kaede... I really do..." Kagome took a breath... "Isn't there anything we could do Kaede... there has to be something..."

"Well... if you could learn to use mental barriers... you could probably lessen the effects... since the pain is mainly coming from the constantly conflicting feelings...if you could block the feelings... the thought reading would come in handy... but it could only help for so long Kagome.. You'd still have to find a mate... the barrier would just make the pain lessen... for a short time..."

"Well... then teach me..."

"Unfortunately, Kagome... Mikos don't learn such spells... feelings are an important part of our lives Kagome... you'd have to learn it from a demon..."

"Oh that will be easy as pie... **FUCK**... 'hi mister demon... I'm a miko... I swear I won't purify you if you teach me how to erect a mental block' that'll go over great... especially considering I don't know any full demons... I mean Shippou only knows simple funny spells..." Kagome was losing hope...

"Do you not know Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Oh like lord-oh-so-cold would help me..."

"Its better to ask then die wondering what if..."

"Fine... I'll go check..."

There was a silence, neither miko moved... Kaede watched Kagome... Kagome was thinking...

"I'll stay here for a while... I should send news to Sango... then when Kirara comes back... we'll leave..."

Kaede nodded... Kagome pulled out paper and a pen and wrote a note...

_"Dear Sango-_

_I'm going to be gone for a little while... I think I figured out something that might help... can't give you details yet... lie to Inuyasha... I don't care what you tell him... just be believable... ok? Send Kirara back with a response or something that I can read to take my mind off of everything... thanks Sango... for everything... and yeah... I'll see you guys very soon... don't worry... I'll be ok, I promise.._

_Love ya like a sister,_

_Kagome"_

"Kirara... take this straight to Sango... don't let Inuyasha see it ok?"

The demonic cat nodded

"Go as fast as you can and return as fast as you can... we have no time to waste.."

Kirara nodded again and dashed away...

Kagome laid down and rested her head trying to block everything out... she closed her eyes and drifted of into a light sleep...

**YAY DREAM**

Kagome stood in a field of flowers her hair blowing in the wind. She spun around and around, falling to the ground and rolling around... She sensed him watching her... She got up and smiled running towards him, leaping in his arms...

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Kagome..."

Kagome rested her head against his chest... and sighed... "I'm just so glad I found you..."

"It was destined Kagome... everything is chosen by the gods and the fates... I'm glad we were chosen for each other..."

"Why do you always have to be so logical?"

"I just do..."

Kagome leaned forward and kissed him...

They slowly faded away as she opened her eyes to see Kirara sitting on her stomach...

"Hmm... your back already? Thanks..."

'That was the strangest dream ever...' She saw a piece of paper in Kirara's mouth and took it carefully...

_'Dear Kagome,_

_Ok, ok I lied to Inuyasha, I told him you went home to get more supplies and such for your head... but you have to send me more news when there is some to send... I won't tell Inuyasha anything.. I'm just worried about you.. You know? Take care... and don't be gone too long or Inuyasha might try to go get you... and if you aren't home... I don't even wanna think what could happen..._

_Love you like a sister,_

_Sango_

_PS... you'll be fine Kagome... you're strong enough to fight this..."_

"Well I guess I can't procrastinate any more... I guess we should try to go find... Sesshomaru..."

They left the hut after short goodbyes with Kaede and left to look for the oh-so-hott lord... Well with Kirara's nose it didn't take long for them to find a scent and end up deep within the western lands... hopelessly lost... and unable to find his scent again..

**WITH SESSHOMARU**

_'Who the fuck is following me?'_

So the ice lord isn't an idiot... he sensed he was being followed and quickly hid his scent...

Sesshomaru jumped into a tree knowing that the followers would be there soon and fall straight into his trap... they would follow his scent til it stopped then stop to think of a plan... then he could punish the trespassers...

But when he saw who the trespassers were... he was shocked...

_'What is she doing here?'_

"I need your help..."

_'Fuck she can still hear thoughts...?'_

"Yes Sesshomaru... I can I don't fuck people that quickly... **JEEZ**... I mean it was less than two days ago when we last saw each other..."

"Well, you are human... who knows what your filthy species does"

"Your such an ass..."

"Bitch... I've killed people for less... you know that..."

"Last time I checked you were the dog... whether you're female or not is under debate..."

"This Sesshomaru is certainly no female... but whether you're a whore or not is under debate"

"Look I didn't come here to be ridiculed... I wanted help... but if you're too conceited to listen to me for five seconds without being the most pompous ass in all of Japan... then I'll just leave..."

"You don't even know where you are..." '_Stupid humans'_

"Do so! ...I'm west-ish... oo... and humans aren't stupid... demons are just assholes"

"Wow.. You're right... humans aren't stupid at all _((sarcasm sarcasm))_ knowing your west-**ISH **can get you _anYwhere_..."

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks!"

"Wasn't an offer..."

"Well woman are you ever going to tell me what you needed or are we going to play this game of cat and mouse all day?"

Kagome blushed and looked at the ground... "I just... I was wondering if you knew how to make a mental barrier..."

"Of course...any moron can do that..."

"Well Kaede seems to think that it might help with the headaches and give me more time to find a...mate...ugh"

"And? Your point is? Plus most girls your age should already have a mate... you should be excited..."

"Uh my point is... I need you to teach me how to do it... and no I am not excited... girls from my time do not get married this early.."

"Married?"

"Mated..."

"ahh..." '_Humans..._'

"That's besides the point... I really need help Sesshomaru... my headaches are getting much worse..."

_'You've got to be kidding me...'_

"no I'm not..."

"Stop reading my thoughts bitch.."

"If I could control it I would..."

"Fine... you just have to concentrate... try to block everything out... build a wall around your thoughts... build a wall around your emotions... it isn't hard..."

Kagome squinted her eyes shut and focused...

She looked ridiculous but any demon could sense that she was actually doing it... pretty much correctly...

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes... she had put the barrier up already but she hadn't figured that out... she was still standing there... looking rather... constipated...after about two minutes of watching her look like a complete and total moron...

"Wench.. Stop wasting your energy... the barrier's up..."

"Don't call me wench, of great Sesshomaru of pompous ass land... you know my name..."

"Bitch I'll call you what I want to call you and your be glad that I ever acknowledged your petty existence at all..."

Kagome started jumping up and down...

"What the fuck are you doing miko?"

"I couldn't feel your anger... I couldn't feel your anger!!!"

"Good, you aren't completely incompetent..."

"You know what? I don't care what you think... or say... because right now I'm just glad that my headaches won't be as bad...thanks so much Sesshomaru... now I have more time to find a..." she stopped... she didn't want a mate... she didn't want to be bound to someone like that.. She wasn't stupid... she knew it was different the marriage... and that meant that she'd have to be bound to someone from the past... she'd have to meet someone... but who would want her... who would want someone with a curse... who?

Sesshomaru saw her thinking... he wasn't sure what to say... so he just thought... human...

"I'm sorry by the way...for the other night... I should have controlled myself..."

"Huh?"

But she knew he wouldn't say it again... she smiled "don't worry about it... it isn't a big deal... Inuyasha has definitely done worse when his demon blood takes over... I mean, you're full demon.. I was actually shocked at the control you had...I guess that's when its good being human... don't have to worry 'bout that..."

"What could that idiot have done that's worse than this Sesshomaru letting control slip for even a fraction of a second..."

"Ugh... attitude... attitude... well if you must know.." Kagome thought for a moment about whether or not to tell him... "he came really close to raping me once..." her voice was soft... remorseful.. "I pulled away and sat him til I thought there was a good possibility that he'd be crippled... I was so scared and mad and upset.. All at the same time..."

"You stayed under his protection even after that...?"

"He doesn't remember it... he was out for over a day before he finally woke up again... he didn't remember it at all..."

"He's an idiot..."

"I'm quite aware of that fact..."

"Yes"

"Yes? What the fuck does that mean?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course I matters...becau.." she looked left, her eyes were wide as saucers.. "three shards... coming very, very fast..."

No sooner had she finished talking... Kouga came speeding out of the trees...

He grabbed Kagome's hands and pulled her close to him...

"Oh Kagome... I knew I would find you... I followed your scent to the old hag's village and she told me what happened and where you'd be... I was so worried.. Why didn't you just come to me? You're my women and if you needed to mate sooner than I had thought then you could have told me... its always been up to you..."

"Kouga... you don't understand..."

She was cut off by a possessive growl coming from behind her.. Announcing that the oh-so-very-sexy demon lord was still there...

"Kouga... you are trespassing.. On my lands..."

"Where ever my woman goes I am bound to follow..."

"Kouga... I'm not you're women..." she pulled her hands from his and took a step back... "I'm sorry Kouga.. But for my curse to be broken I have to become the mate of someone who loves me and who I love back..."

"I know the miko told me... so there's no problem... I love you Kagome.."

"But Kouga... I've been trying to tell you for the last... four years... I don't love you... I'm sorry..."

"You're just confused... come with me... we'll goto my caves... everything will be fine... Kagome... please.. I really love you... I know you love me to... I know you do..."

"No Kouga... I'm sorry..." her eyes started to water... she hated seeing people hurt.. And she hated doing the hurting... "I'm soo sorry Kouga... please listen... we're just friends ok? That's all... Ayame loves you... **AYAME**... not me... I just don't..."

"Then you should have let the birds of paradise kill me... because there's no reason to live if we can't be together..."

"You are such a selfish bastard... I love you like a brother... I just want us to be friends... but I swear.. Nothing could ruin our friendship unless you let it..."

"Fine Kagome" Kouga's blue eyes locked with her brown "who do you love??? who's so magnificently better than me?"

She could see the pain in his eyes.. And she wished she had an answer... she wished she had a reason to not love him... he was so sweet... but she just couldn't love him... it felt so wrong... it just wasn't met to be... Her silence cut through him and he turned toward Sesshomaru...

"Is it him? The murderous lord of the western lands? Who wouldn't help a dying child even if they were begging for mercy... he'd probably kill them... is it him?"

"...he isn't murderous" she whispered so quietly that he thought he'd heard her wrong.

"What?"

"He isn't murderous... plus I believe it was your wolves who killed a helpless child... and Sesshomaru who saved her..."

Kouga was hurt and confused... he wasn't thinking... "you fucking whore... why bother even liking such an asshole? He'll never love you... or does poor Kagome have a thing for worthless dogs?" He slapped her.. And there were perfect streaks of blood across her delicate cheek...

He panicked... realizing what he'd just done... what he'd just said... "I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"Kouga.. I didn't say I loved Sesshomaru... I don't.. At this moment... love anyone... and as for my 'thing' for dogs... its only cuz they're cleaner than wolves..." she saw the look in his eyes... he was sorry "I'm sorry to Kouga..." she hugged him "but if you ever touch me again... we won't be friends... and I'll have to purify you... I can't let someone who's dangerous around me or my friends..."

"Kagome... you know I'd never hurt you... I'm sorry"

"I know... I just thought I'd tell you what would happen if you couldn't control yourself"

Sesshomaru broke into the conversation "you've out stayed your welcome in my lands wolf... I request that you leave.."

Kouga bowed and then turned to Kagome quickly kissing her on her un-scratched cheek "I am sorry Kagome.." he raced away as quickly as he could...

"'or maybe poor Kagome has a thing for worthless dogs' omg... have you ever heard anything so ludicrous?" Kagome laughed as she looked towards Sesshomaru... "the only ones I know are you and Inuyasha... and Inuyasha is well.. Eww... and you... hate humans... I mean.. Wow... even if I wanted a 'dog' then I couldn't get one" Kagome leaned against a tree holding her still cramping stomach from the pain and laughter...

"Indeed"

"Indeed"

"Humans... why do you all have to be so annoying?"

"Humans..." she put her hands on her hips "why do you all have to be so annoying?"

"Do you plan on mocking me all day?"

"Do you plan on mocking me all day?"

"Kagome... you should go back to you're friends... I have work to do..."

"Why can't you ever have fun Sesshomaru?" she received no answer "fine... I'll leave... bye, bye... LORD Sesshomaru..."

She re-mounted Kirara and they flew towards where they had come from until they finally caught the scent of their friends... they landed swiftly and everyone (except the whore) ran up to meet them...

"Kagome... I thought you'd be gone longer than this.."

"I know Sango but I finished with everything sooner than I thought I would..."

"Well what did the old hag have to say?" Inuyasha cut in..

"Well... I learned how to put up a mental barrier so that I could block out the emotions..."

"Good... now you wont hinder our journey any more than you already hav..."

Kikyou walked up and pulled Kagome away and to the side away from everyone's hearing range... "who taught you Kagome?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, like it or not we are going to have to work together... and we can't have demons coming around asking for payment..."

"Don't worry about it... he wouldn't ask us for anything..."

"Who?" Kikyou looked genuinely worried...

"Sesshomaru...ok?"

"Why would he help you?"

"How 'bout this... me you and Sango can go bathe and I'll tell you both at the same time...ok?"

"Fine..."

They walked back to where everyone was and grabbed Sango tossing a quick "we're taking a bath" before dragging her away...

"Ok so what's going in you guys?" Sango asked afer they got settled in the springs they had found...

"Well Kagome was just about to tell me why lord stick-up-his-ass would help her..."

"He doesn't have a stick up his ass..." Kagome looked up to see them staring at her "well... he probably just felt bad..."

"Felt bad for what" the two said in unison

"Well remember the other day when me and Sango came back from the woods and then I took Sesshomaru with me..."

"Yeah..." Kikyou nodded...

"Well I did it cuz I heard him think something I had to ask him about"

"Which was?"

"He thought... 'she's in heat, fuck' and I didn't understand"

"So you thought you'd ask... a demon?" Sango looked at her like she was insane...

But Kikyou voiced it. "What the FUCK were you thinking?!?!"

"I don't know ok?"

"Fine... well what happened?"

"He tried to warn me..." she looked down remembering his eyes "they were crimson..."

"Huh?"

"His eyes... and he pinned me to the tree..."

They didn't say anything, just stared at her...

"...I didn't know what to do.. I panicked... I knew it was different than Inuyasha... I knew I couldn't sit him..."

"So what did you do?"

"...I kissed him..." she whispered

"YOU DID WHAT!?" both listeners near shouted...

"Well his eyes turned back gold and I ran away..."

"No wonder he helped you... he's supposed to be so powerful... but within minutes he proved he's just like every other male..." Kikyou crossed her arms "how the mighty have fallen"

"He hasn't fallen..."

"Well how did you get the cuts on your face? Did he threaten you to keep a secret?"

"No... the cuts are from Kouga... he found out about my curse and immediately thought that I'd be his mate..."

"I see.." Sango smiled "I'm glad you still have a head on your shoulders..."

"Well... crazy thoughts and feelings aside, I can still tell when I don't love someone..."

"That's good..."

"I could never be mated to that wolf... I'm pretty sure I'd drive myself crazy if I had to stay with him.."

They laughed...

"Yes, the wolf does seem rather... oh what's the word... clingy.." Kikyou spoke as if they'd never hated each other...

"Well we should get back before the guys come looking for us..." Sango giggled

Kagome looked down as they got dressed "you mean... they'll come looking for you two..."

"Kagome... don't say that..."

"Well its true... I mean Miroku would look for you... and Inuyasha would look for Kikyou... there is no one at that camp who would look for me at all.. I mean..." she stopped... she looked where her clothes had been... she dropped to the ground frantically searching he grass...

"What are you looking for Kagome?"

"My locket... I can't find it..."

"Kagome you weren't wearing a locket when we left for the springs"

"That's impossible... I never take it off except to bathe and then I put it on right after..."

"Is it possible it fell off?"

Kagome stopped looking... what if it had fallen off "but... its all I've got left from my dad... it was the last birthday gift he ever gave me before his accident..."

Sango helped her up "Kagome we'll find it ok? And even if we can't... you don't need a necklace to remember your father.. It'll be ok I promise.."

They three girls walked slowly back to camp...

They were shocked when they saw the 'murderous' taiyoukia standing in the middle of their campsite... cool and collected...and being yelled at by a certain... easily frustrated hanyou...

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here???"

He received no answer..

((by the way this chapter is going to be VERY long unless I can come up with a good place to stop for now...))

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned to see Kagome standing there.. Looking surprised...shocked... confused...and upset (over the locket)

He walked towards her reaching in his pocket he pulled out a silver chain with a little heart attached to it... he handed it to her whispering "you dropped this in my lands..."

Tears brimmed her eyes... it was her locket... "thank you so much Sesshomaru... how can I ever pay you back...?"

"Its just a necklace miko..."

"No... it was from my father and it took me til I got back here to notice... I wouldn't have ever found it..."

"I see"

"There you go again..."

"What?"

"You're being an ass again... you always act like you know everything"

"If I didn't know better I'd think you wanted me to kill you..."

"Like you'd ever do it..."

He held her by her neck against a tree... but not tight enough to do any damage... Her friends jumped to their feet but were stopped in their tracks when they heard what she said...

"Do it.." Kagome looked in his eyes "Do it Sesshomaru... kill me"

His eyes held question... but he remained silenced...

"Go ahead... I mean the barrier isn't a solution... its just delaying the inevitable.." She took a breath, best she could at least "I'm not going to be able to fall in love this fast... so go ahead"

Sesshomaru released his hold on her and stepped back, never breaking eye contact...

He looked away... a silent tear dropped from her cheek as she stared at the stoic youkia...

Sesshomaru walked away only saying "your alive right now... tomorrow... doesn't matter..."

"Who knew that the ice lord was inspirational?" Miroku whispered after Sesshomaru left to break the silence...

"Kagome... you are going to be fine...ok?" Sango put her hand on the younger girls shoulder...

"What if I killed myself?" Kagome said quickly like it was great plan...

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

"No... I mean.. If I died and we... well you guys... I'd be dead.. Had Sesshomaru resurrect me with tenseiga? Would I still be curse? Or would it heal me?"

"Kagome... we won't let you take that risk..."

"But there isn't a risk... Kirara... go find Sesshomaru and bring him back here..."

Kirara looked hesitant but ran in the direction that Sesshomaru had gone... returning within minutes with the taiyoukia walking calmly behind...

"I believe you sent that cat for me?"

"I want you to bring me back to life..."

"But you aren't dead"

"Let me finish... if I kill myself then you bring me back... the curse might go away..."

Tenseiga pulsed confirming to Sesshomaru that it was a bad Idea.. "no"

"No?"

"No.. I won't help you with this idiotic plan..." his eyes softened when he saw that she was saddened... "It wont work... even the spirit in Tenseiga thinks it's a bad idea..."

Kagome nodded and turned away.. She was about to say something when she felt a tingling sensation in her temples and saw Kikyou tense... they locked eyes and nodded...

Kagome whispered so quietly only Sesshomaru heard "there is a very large shard headed this way... only one person I know has that much..." Sesshomaru nodded and prepared to fight Kikyou was raising the alert to everyone else as discreetly as possible just in case they were being spied on...

It was suddenly very ominous as a dark cloud covered everything... it was hard to see anything...

"Ku ku ku"

'Fuck' they all seemed to think at once...

Kagome looked around and tried to find the source of the demented laughter... when all of the sudden she felt a slimy tentacle wrap around her waist... she was yanked in the air and brought straight to Naraku's face... he frowned "wrong miko..." her eyes widened as she was released... she hit the ground with a thud and became very dizzy as she fought to stay conscious...

A loud growl came from deep within Sesshomaru's chest... before anyone could blink he was lunging towards Naraku... sword raised, ready to strike when he was impaled through the stomach with a poisonous tentacle and tossed forcibly to the hard ground...

"Pity... I wasn't planning on killing anyone yet..." he grabbed Kikyou "I just wanted what's mine"

With that he was gone leaving a shocked group of friends... Inuyasha was freaking out... "we have to get her back... we HAVE to get her back!!!!"

But everyone else's eyes were on Kagome as she forced herself up and made her way to Sesshomaru... who was unconscious and bleeding profusely from the hole in his stomach...

Kagome fell to her knees at his side... she looked at the wound, resisting the urge to puke she removed his shirt and laid it to the side... she examined the wound more closely seeing the corrosive green slime around it... poison...

"FUCK!"

"What's wrong... he'll be fine.. He can heal, remember?" Sango tried to calm down her frantic friend...

"There's poison all over it... he wont be able to heal..."

"Kagome he's as good as dead... you can't save him... lets go get Kikyou before Naraku hurts her..."

"Inuyasha 'as good as dead' isn't dead...and last time I checked... Kikyou is dead..."

He wasn't sure what to say "feh"

"Sango get me my bag"

Kagome placed her hands over the still bleeding hole and focused her energy... but nothing really happened... he was just bleeding less...

"Kagome..." Sango whispered, kneeling beside her... she placed two fingers against the taiyoukia's neck and sighed... "Kagome... I think he's gone"

Kagome focused her energy once more... nothing happened...

Silent tears ran down her face... and she held his hand which had fallen neatly by his side...

"Kagome... you tried your best..."

Kagome didn't look up... she just stared at the blank face of the fallen lord...

'He didn't have to die... if I didn't look so much like Kikyou... then none of this would have happened' she remembered what she thought when she first met him...she remembered 'if only he wasn't evil.. Then just maybe...I mean he is gorgeous'... 'how foolish I was... he isn't evil at all'

She felt something pulse... something calling to her she saw it... Tenseiga sitting there... glowing...tears still sliding down her face and hitting its hilt... it glowed brighter... she placed her hand on it...and Sesshomaru was engulfed in the blue glow as the hole became smaller.. Almost closing... the glow stopped and the still unconscious Sesshomaru gasped for air... she wasn't sure what happened... but she was glad...

She looked up at Sango the Miroku who was holding Shippou... then to Inuyasha.. Who was avoiding looking at her...

Kagome grabbed water from her bag along with a clean rag... she rinsed the dried blood from his stomach and looked at his pained face...

"Inuyasha... he's still got a lot of internal damage..."

"Feh... what do I care"

"Inuyasha... He's your brother..."

"Its not like he gives a shit about me..."

"Oh stop it..." She was cut off by a soft groan and she looked down

"Miko...?"

"Sesshomaru..."

He tried to get up but fell back immediately... he was more seriously hurt than she had previously realized...

Maybe he wouldn't be ok as she thought...

**OK OK...THAT LIKE 18 ½ PAGES ON WORDPERFECT... I gotta stop.. I've worked really hard on this and I hope you like it...**

**Nikki Lady of the Western Lands...**


End file.
